1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leadthrough for passing conduits such as, e.g., tubular conduits, cables, or cable channels through constructional components such as, e.g., ceilings and walls, and having a jacket tube, and relates, in particular, to a sealing element of the leadthrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Leadthroughs of the type described above are installed during the formation of a constructional component such as a wall or ceiling, or is inserted thereinto subsequently, after the wall or ceiling has been formed. In particular, the leadthrough can be cast into a concrete wall or a ceiling or, alternatively, subsequently, necessary openings are drilled, sawed, or cut. Preferably, such leadthroughs are provided with a fire protection function. From the time of installation or casting of the leadthrough in a constructional component and installation of a conduit through the leadthrough, there already exists a need in fire protection. Further, it is important with such leadthroughs to insure their inner tightness against gaseous media, such as, e.g., a flue gas.
U.S. Patent Publication US 2004/0016190 discloses a device for passing conduits and which includes a jacket tube and a base part connected with the jacket tube. The base part has a receiving space for firestop means and which surrounds the through-opening. As the firestop means, an intumescent mass, which expands in case of fire and closes the opening, is used. Between the firestop means and a shoulder, an annular, a diaphragm-shaped sealing of an elastomeric material is provided. The seal has an opening smaller than the through-opening of the jacket tube.
The drawback of the known device consists in that the internal tightness against gaseous media such as air or flue gas is very small and, therefore, gastightness should be insured with additional measures which increase the assembly costs and make the leadthrough more expensive.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a sealing element for a leadthrough for passing conduits through constructional components and which would provide an improved gastightness in the mounted condition of the leadthrough, with a conduit passing therethrough.